


Peranti Sebuah Pertemuan

by rasyalleva



Series: Di Kala Senggang [4]
Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: /gimana, Canon, Developing Friendship, F/M, soon-to-be romance, tapi belum romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Semua penilaian yang dilayangkan terhadapnya selalu salah.Namun, sekali ini muncullah seseorang; dan Mary mendapati dirinya bersikap di luar daftar stereotip yang ada.





	Peranti Sebuah Pertemuan

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon (c) Natsume || saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Kalau saja semua penghuni Mineral Town ditanya apa kesan mereka terhadapnya, Mary berani jamin pasti isinya akan bagus-bagus semua. Entah apakah kepribadiannya meninggalkan kesan baik, pintar, dan santun di benak sebagian besar dari mereka, atau pun juga kesan rajin dan pekerja keras di benak sebagian mereka yang lainnya.

Kadang Mary tidak habis pikir, bagaimana caranya suatu hal yang tidak seharusnya diasosiasikan dengan suatu makna tahu-tahu bisa menjadi stereotip dalam anggapan masyarakat secara umum. Misalnya, kalau ada seseorang yang hobi baca buku, pasti dianggap punya kedisiplinan tingkat dewa. Atau, tak perlulah jauh-jauh: orang yang pakai kacamata pasti dikira rajin dan pintar.

Padahal, ya, nggak begitu.

Mary melirik setumpukan buku-buku di kardus yang ada di pojok ruangan. Bahkan ketika jarak antara kursinya tempat ia duduk dengan kardus itu hanya lima kotak lantai, ia terlalu malas untuk beranjak dan menghampiri kardus itu. Ia selalu memasuki perpustakaan dan melihat sekardus penuh buku-buku, tetapi memilih untuk cepat-cepat menghampiri kursi untuk duduk di situ, dan berpikir: _nanti sajalah_.

Tetapi seharian ia di perpustakaan, yang dilakukannya hanyalah duduk, tidur, bangun, tidur, bangun, mengambil secarik kertas di laci dan membuat coretan tentang kerangka tulisan dalam cikal-bakal novelnya, tidur, tidur, tidur, _tiduuur_ , dan merasa bosan. Dan kalau sudah bosan, pasti ia akan melirik sekardus buku di pojok ruangan—seperti sekarang. Ada sisi dirinya yang berpikir bahwa saat inilah momen yang tepat untuk mengambil sekardus buku itu dan mengembalikannya di rak tempat mereka berada, tetapi sisi dirinya yang lain berpikir: _besok sajalah_.

Dan sisi diri yang itulah yang menang. (Kan sialan.)

Sekardus buku itu adalah buku-buku yang pernah dipinjam oleh salah satu penduduk Mineral Town. Salah satu di antara mereka akan datang pada suatu hari (yang sangat jarang sekali), meminjam buku, dan beberapa hari kemudian akan mengembalikannya. Buku yang dikembalikan itu akan Mary masukkan ke dalam kardus, sebagai tempat singgah sementara sebelum ia mengembalikan buku itu ke dalam raknya.

Awalnya, Mary berpikir untuk mengembalikannya nanti saja, menunggu isi kardus itu penuh oleh buku-buku. Membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk dapat mencapai saat itu. Mungkin tiga atau empat tahun? Entahlah. Mary tak yakin seberapa lama tepatnya, tetapi pokoknya sa _aaaaaa_ ngat lama, karena minat baca orang-orang Mineral Town di sini rendah-rendah semua— _bukan berarti ia merendahkan mereka_.

Tetapi, sampai beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Karen datang mengembalikan buku, Mary sadar bahwa sudah tidak ada ruang lagi dalam kardus tersebut untuk meletakkan buku itu. Sudah penuh, astaga. Mary baru menyadarinya. Sejak kapan?

Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri, mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan pertama kali ia memutuskan untuk menunda kegiatan mengembalikan buku yang sudah dipinjam ke rak-rak semula.

Rasanya itu bertahun-tahun lalu, saat ibunya memesan kompor gas empat tungku yang iklannya beliau lihat di televisi. Pesanan kompor itu datang dalam kemasan kardus berukuran persegi panjang. Karena kardus itu tak tahu mau diapakan _tapi sayang kalau dibuang_ , Mary membawanya ke perpustakaan—siapa tahu ada yang bisa dimanfaatkan dari kardus ini. Siapa sangka justru kehadiran kardus tersebut malah menjadi awal dari kemunculan perilaku malasnya.

Entah apakah Mary yang berpikir terlalu lama atau waktu berjalan terlalu cepat, hari sudah berganti malam dengan tiba-tiba. Cepat betul, padahal yang ia lakukan seharian ini hanyalah memutar kembali ingatan. Kini sudah waktunya perpustakaan itu tutup.

Mary beranjak dari kursi, kemudian menatap ke arah kardus yang penuh buku. Buku yang habis dipinjam Karen ada di sana juga, berada di atas sendiri dengan sangat menyedihkannya—sejak ada buku Karen, kardus itu tidak dapat ditutup lagi, sehingga kini Mary bisa melihat langsung buku-buku yang ada di bagian atas kardus itu.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu.

_Besok sajalah._

*

Hari ini hari Senin, dan perpustakaan tutup.

Biasanya, ia akan pergi bersama ibunya ke supermarket, tetapi saat mereka bertiga—bersama Basil, sang ayah—menikmati makan pagi, Anna berkata bahwa persediaan makanan untuk minggu ini masih ada. Kemarin Rick dan Popuri berkeliling di setiap rumah di Mineral Town, membagi-bagikan telur-telur ayam yang katanya berlebih banyak dan takutnya sudah keburu busuk sebelum terjual laku semua.

Agenda ke supermarket pun terpaksa dianulir, dan Mary harus mencari agenda lain.

Seharusnya, ia bisa saja tetap pergi ke perpustakaan, meskipun tetap tutup. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian tanpa diganggu pengunjung (meskipun kalau perpustakaan buka pun belum tentu ada yang datang; astaga, betapa rendahnya minat baca orang-orang— _bukan berarti Mary merendahkan_ ), dan fokus menyelesaikan kerangka tulisan untuk novelnya.

Itu kan, lebih konkret.

Tetapi, Mary justru melangkahkan kaki ke gereja.

Berdoa semoga kerangka tulisan untuk novelnya bisa ia selesaikan.

Tuh. Setelah ia berhasil membuktikan bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang rajin karena menunda pekerjaan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku ke dalam rak sampai empat tahun lamanya, sekarang ia juga _tidak ada cocok-cocoknya_ dengan karakter orang yang pintar. Apanya yang _pintar_ kalau ia justru berdoa agar keinginannya lekas dikabulkan alih-alih langsung mengerjakan apa yang mewujud keinginannya itu?

Rasa-rasanya ada satu jam Mary di sana. Duduk di bangku panjang baris kedua.

Diam. _Gabut_.

Seharusnya … ia dan ibunya tetap pergi ke supermarket saja.

*

“Sudah bangun, Mary?”

Mary terbangun dengan tersentak.

Bau obat-obatan langsung menyerang indera penciumannya. Kini ia sedang terbaring di ranjang yang dingin, tetapi sungguh nyaman—lebih nyaman dibandingkan tempat tidurnya. Ia butuh beberapa detik untuk meresapi keadaan, dan kemudian menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

Oh. Ini di klinik.

Pertama dan terakhir kali Mary ke klinik adalah saat ia meminta obat untuk dirinya sekeluarga karena keracunan makanan—Basil baru saja pulang dari petualangannya, ia datang membawa tanaman aneh yang katanya menyehatkan dan meminta Anna merebusnya untuk lalu dimakan bersama-sama. Siapa sangka ternyata itu tanaman yang seharusnya untuk diseduh sebagai bahan minuman, dan bukan untuk dimakan langsung.

Tetapi, saat itu Mary hanya datang untuk membeli obat, dan sudah. Ia hanya bercakap-cakap dengan Elli saja, dan sekali, ia melemparkan lirikan pada sosok Trent yang ada di balik tirai, mengobrol bersama Cliff yang sedang terbaring di ranjang. Rasa iri datang menyergap saat menilai bahwa kasur itu sangatlah empuk dan nyaman untuk ditiduri. Saat itu Mary berpikir: _pasti enak sekali, ya, kalau bisa tidur di ranjang itu_.

Dan apa yang ia batinkan ternyata terkabul—

Trent berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, membawa sebuah buku. “Kamu ditemukan tak sadarkan diri oleh Carter di gereja. Ia tidak berani memeriksa keadaanmu, makanya ia memanggilku, meminta agar kamu diperiksa. Sepertinya kamu hanya kecapekan saja, jadi aku memapahmu kemari.”

—dengan cara yang SANGAT memalukan seperti ini.

Mary tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, sementara di kepalanya penuh dengan jeritan-jeritan tak tertahankan yang berulang-ulang berteriak _astaga astaga astaga malu sekali astaga ia ingin mati_.

“Berbaring lagi saja nggak masalah, kok,” sahut Trent lagi, “lagi pula, hari ini perpustakaan tutup, jadi nggak masalah, ‘kan? Elli sedang ke rumah Claire karena ingin mencoba berbagai macam ramuan di dapurnya.”

Mary tidak lantas berbaring. Oke, ia memang bodoh ya, pergi ke gereja untuk berdoa agar garapan novelnya ada kemajuan _dan malah ketiduran di sana_ , tetapi ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk melanjutkan tidur dengan seenak jidatnya meskipun disuruh! Mary memutar posisi tubuhnya. Kakinya yang semula lurus-lurus di atas ranjang menjadi menggantung di tepian tempat tidur.

“Oh, mau balik?”

Mary menatap Trent. Ia yang kini duduk di ranjang tinggi mengakibatkan keduanya seolah-olah sejajar dan sepantaran. Awalnya Mary berpikir bahwa ada yang aneh dengan wajah Trent, kenapa begitu kabur dan tidak jelas—tetapi saat ia menyentuh hidungnya, baru Mary sadari dengan terlambat bahwa ia tidak memakai kacamata (bodohnya).

Trent menyadari hal itu dan segera mengambilkan kacamata di meja samping tempat tidur. “Tadi kulepas,” katanya, kemudian menyerahkan kacamata itu pada Mary.

Mary menerimanya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Ia ingin pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau apa pun—bukan karena ia tidak tahu terima kasih, ya, tetapi karena setiap bagian-bagian dirinya benar-benar ingin _meledak_ saat ini juga—karena sungguh, ini _benar-benar memalukan_. Sepertinya setelah ini Mary akan mengisi hari-harinya dengan menghindari Trent, dan, oh demi tuhan, ia bahkan rela jadi ateis saja asalkan tidak perlu ke gereja agar tak usah bertemu Carter! Ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan novelnya, mempromosikannya ke luar kota, dan hidup di sana tanpa balik ke sini lagi. Ia ingin—

Mary mengenakan kacamatanya.

Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada buku di tangan Trent.

“Dokter, bukannya itu buku yang Elli pinjam di perpustakaan?” tanya Mary.

“Oh, iya.” Trent menunduk melihat buku yang dipegangnya. “Kata Elli bagus, jadi aku ingin membacanya juga. Elli pinjam kemarin Rabu, ‘kan, ya? Paling lambat kukembalikan lusa, berarti.”

Mary langsung teringat pada tumpukan buku-buku di dalam kardus sudut ruangan perpustakaannya. Ia membayangkan hari Rabu yang akan tiba secepat ia membalikkan lembaran, dan buku di tangan Trent hanya akan bergabung dalam tumpukan itu sampai beberapa saat yang lama ke depan. Wow, betapa menyedihkannya. Apalagi karena kardus itu sudah tidak bisa ditutup, pengunjung dapat langsung menarik kesimpulan apa isi kardus itu hanya dengan sekali lihat.

Hancur sudah stereotip mereka bahwa orang kutu buku pasti penyayang pada buku-bukunya.

“Kalau memang belum selesai Anda baca, Dok, kembalikan Rabu depannya lagi tidak apa-apa,” sahut Mary ramah—berlagak baik, padahal ia hanya tidak mau menambah-nambahi jumlah buku yang ditumpuk dalam kardus saja.

Trent terkejut, mengangkat alisnya. “Boleh?”

“ _Duh_. Tentu saja bolehlah.” Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan membacanya?

“Wah, kamu baik hati.”

 _Tuh, ‘kan?_ Ia—lagi-lagi, untuk yang kesekian ratus kalinya—dianggap baik hati. “Tentu saja.”

Jeda sejenak. “Apa?”

Mary hampir saja terlonjak dari kasur saking kagetnya. Wow _wow wow_ , tadi itu dia bilang apa? _Tentu saja?_ Serius? Gadis santun nan baik hati mana yang sungguh-sungguh _mengiyakan_ ketika dipuji “baik hati”? Apakah faktor kecapekan bisa membuatnya mendadak lepas kendali atas dirinya sendiri seperti ini?

“Nggak, aku—maksudku—” Mary gelagapan. “Eh, terima kasih, Dokter.”

Dengan hati-hati ia menatap Trent, dan kentara sekali bahwa sang dokter itu memandangnya curiga. Sekali lagi, _curiga_. Curiga! Seolah-olah, dunia-yang-rutinitas-penduduknya-begini-begini saja-seperti-karakter-karakter-monoton-dalam- _game-_ murahan-ini mendadak menambahkan genre misteri, dan dirinya sedang dicurigai sebagai seorang mata-mata yang menyamar sebagai Mary.

Trent mendadak mundur selangkah, menatapnya dengan pembawaan berbeda.

“Mary, aku ingin kamu melakukan beberapa tes.”

Mary tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia dituduh mabuk! Tudingan yang benar-benar berani. Tanyakan saja pada orang tuanya, atau pada Claire, atau pada Karen, _atau pada siapa punlah_ , seluruh penduduk Mineral Town, silakan saja mereka ditanya: mungkinkah Mary ini mabuk? Tidak pernah! Membayangkan pun rasanya tak bisa.

Ia selalu menjaga citranya sebagai gadis kutu buku yang baik, rajin, dan berotak cerdas—dan kini, seseorang yang baru saja bercakap-cakap dengannya ini menyuruhnya menjalani tes pemeriksaan apakah dia mabuk atau tidak? Ini penghinaan namanya!

“Hanya karena itu?” tanya Mary seketika.

“Ya?” Trent menatapnya.

“Hanya karena itu, serius?” ulang Mary. “Hanya karena aku bertingkah menyimpang dari karakterku yang kaudengar dari orang-orang, kamu menuduhku sinting sekarang?”

Trent tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Oh, silakan sajalah dokter itu terkejut bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia prediksikan. Jangan sombong dan menganggap dirinya laku ya, hanya karena semua orang Mineral Town berobat padanya! Itu kan, hanya karena dia satu-satunya dokter di kota ini saja. Seandainya saja ada dokter lain, Mary jamin klinik ini akan bangkrut secepat kedipan mata.

Mary meluruskan tangan kanannya ke samping, kemudian menggunakan telunjuknya untuk memegang hidung sementara sikunya tetap mendatar. “Lihat? Aku bisa memegang hidungku dengan posisi lengan bagian atas vertikal. Berikutnya kau suruh aku apa, Dokter, berjalan di garis lurus? Berdiri dengan satu kaki selama tiga puluh detik?”

Tidak ada balasan selama beberapa saat.

Trent seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ditahannya. Keheningan yang menggantung lama beberapa detik itu terasa seperti selamanya, sampai kemudian ia berdeham. Trent menatap Mary dan menggelengkan kepala. “Tidak, kau boleh pergi.”

Dan Mary pun pergi.

*

Ia sedang membenamkan mukanya di permukaan meja.

Kalau saja hari ini jadwalnya perpustakaan tutup, rasanya Mary ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke danau, melemparkan ketimun, menunggu Kappa keluar dari permukaan air, dan meminta makhluk hijau itu membawanya hidup-hidup, menyeretnya agar terbenam ke dasar dan di sana _selamanya tanpa pernah ditemukan siapa pun_.

Mary tidak tahu apakah analogi di atas telah cukup menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini atau tidak, tetapi yang ingin ia katakan adalah: _ia malu banget astaga astaga asta_ —

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka.

Mary otomatis mengangkat kepala, seketika berdiri tegak. “Selamat datang—”

Itu Trent.

Mary terpaku.

Ia terkejut—ah, tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu terkejut.

Bagaimana, ya? Susah menjelaskannya. Ada bagian dari diri Mary yang yakin bahwa Trent pasti dalam waktu dekat ini akan datang ke perpustakaan dengan dalih mengembalikan buku, meskipun kenyataannya adalah untuk mengobrolkan apa yang terjadi pada hari itu. Mary sudah menduganya, tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan _secepat ini_ datangnya.

Ia menganggukan kepala, belum kembali duduk. “Selamat pagi, Dokter.”

Trent mengangkat bahu, menutup pintu perpustakaan dengan canggung. Ada sebuah buku di tangannya—tuh, kan. “ _Trent_ saja, ini kan, nggak di klinik.”

Mary mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak melihat apa hubungannya. Bukannya kalau ia melihat Trent datang pada suatu festival di suatu perayaan, orang-orang masih memanggilnya dengan embel-embel “Dokter”, ya? Mary ingin bertanya, tetapi ditahannya. Lagi pula, Trent sudah mendekati meja yang menjadi satu-satunya benda pengisi jarak di antara mereka, dan menyodorkan buku itu di atas meja—jadi mari kembali fokus pada apa yang hendak dilakukan Trent saja.

“Ini, kukembalikan.”

Mary duduk kembali. “Terima kasih banyak.”

Trent menganggukan kepala. Mary membuka-buka buku itu sebentar untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada lembaran kertas yang terselip, kemudian menutupnya, lalu mengangkat kepala. Keduanya bertatap-tatapan sejenak, sebelum kemudian Trent menjadi pihak yang mengalihkan pandangan. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu— _sepertinya itu kebiasaannya kalau merasa canggung_ , pikir Mary, _sudah dua kali hal itu dilakukannya_.

“Sudah. Itu saja keperluanku.”

“Begitu?” tanya Mary memastikan.

Jelas saja tidak—Mary juga tahu.

Ia juga punya keperluan yang sama. Tetapi ia ingin Trent sendiri yang mengatakannya.

“Entah, ya, keperluanku sih memang sekadar itu saja,” tukas Trent, mendadak menarik diri. Rupanya pemuda itu masih punya nyali untuk menatapnya tepat di mata. “Kalau kamu?”

“Lihat tumpukan buku-buku di dalam kardus sana?”

Mary menuding pojok ruangan. Trent tidak siap diberi pertanyaan balik yang tiba-tiba—seperti sopir banting setir, sehingga di luar kemauannya, pandangannya mengikuti ke mana jari Mary menunjuk. Kardus persegi panjang tergeletak begitu saja di pojok ruangan. Kardus yang terbuka, dengan tumpukan buku-buku di dalamnya.

Trent menganggukan kepala, menatap ke arah Mary kembali. “Memangnya kenapa?”

“Itu adalah buku yang harusnya kukembalikan ke rak, tetapi belum kulakukan. Itu juga yang membuatku memperpanjang waktu pengembalian bukumu ke Rabu depan. Agar aku tidak perlu merasa harus merapikannya sekarang,” sahut Mary panjang lebar. Lalu ia menurunkan tudingannya, menyandarkan punggung, melipat lengan. Menatap Trent dengan pandangan menantang. “Itu keperluanku, menyampaikan padamu hal itu. _Kamu_?”

Ekspresi Trent tampak tersinggung ketika mendengar Mary terang-terangan menyebut “kamu”, tetapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. “Nggak ada keperluan apa pun dariku.”

“Maaf?”

“Nggak ada keperluan apa pun dariku, kataku,” ulang Trent dingin. “Lagi pula, aku nggak bisa meninggalkan klinik lebih lama lagi dari ini, walaupun ada Elli di sana.”

Mary diam. Masih menatap Trent sambil melipat lengan.

Trent hampir berbalik badan ketika Mary langsung menyeletuk, “Susah juga, ya.”

Kalimat itu membuat gerakan Trent terhenti. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya menatap Mary. Ekspresinya sangsi, tatapan matanya menaruh rasa was-was. “Susah apanya?”

“Jadi kamu,” jawab Mary enteng, “aku ingin berkata, _susah juga jadi kamu_. Karena rupanya kamu nggak ada bedanya denganku—berusaha menyesuaikan dengan stereotip, yang lantas membuatmu jadi nggak punya keberanian untuk bersikap di luar dari stereotip itu. Citra dokter dingin nan nggak peka yang disegani semua orang.”

Kini fokus Trent sepenuhnya teralihkan dari keinginannya untuk pergi. Menatap Mary. “Aku nggak menyangka kalau kamu ternyata _sangat_ banyak bicara.”

“Apalagi yang kauharapkan, memangnya? Aku nggak mungkin berkarakter pendiam dan lemah lembut ketika kata-kata bahkan nggak bisa berhenti berputar-putar di kepalaku,” tukas Mary, kesal juga lama-lama. “Kau sudah lihat sendiri tumpukan buku-buku yang harusnya kubereskan dari lama, tetapi tidak kulakukan juga, jadi kamu bisa ambil kesimpulan kan, skala sifat rajinku itu pada tingkatan berapa? Atau apakah aku yang ketiduran di gereja itu masih kauanggap sebagai seseorang yang memenuhi sifat santun dan tak pernah melakukan hal memalukan?”

Trent melipat lengan.

“Aku minta maaf, oke?” tanyanya. Tidak menjawab rentetan kalimat Mary tadi.

Mary masih diam.

Trent menyerah. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

“Aku kemarin salah, seenaknya menyimpulkan kamu sedang mabuk hanya karena apa yang kudengar berbeda dari apa yang aku lihat. Aku dengar kalau kamu, Mary, adalah seorang pecinta buku yang selalu berpikiran rasional, bersuara kecil, tipe pendiam, ensiklopedia berjalan,” ujarnya pelan, “tapi saat kita pertama kali melakukan kontak—tepatnya ketika aku menemukanmu ketiduran di gereja, yang membuatku harus memapahmu ke klinik—rasanya benar-benar … tidak cocok. Sudah sejak _seawal itulah_ ketidakcocokan yang kuterima.”

Mary tetap tidak menjawab. Tetapi itu tidak apa-apa, karena Trent memang mau melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Kamu juga nggak ada diam-diamnya, dan suaramu juga sangat jelas, apalagi saat kata-katamu menyerangku yang hendak mengetes kewarasanmu. Tapi meskipun begitu, seharusnya aku nggak lantas mencurigaimu mabuk,” lanjut Trent, kemudian menghela napas. “Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri semalaman—rasanya aku ingin lompat ke kawah Mother’s Hill.”

Kalimat terakhir itu begitu tidak Mary sangka, sehingga gadis itu langsung melepaskan tawa. Tawa yang kecil dan sebentar, tetapi terlampau cukup untuk membuat Trent terpana.

“Tahu nggak, aku juga memikirkan hal itu, lho. Aku ingin Kappa menyeretku ke dasar laut,” sahut Mary di sela-sela tawanya.

“Oh, ya? Bisa mirip begitu!”

“Entahlah, ya! Mungkin karena kita memang mirip?”

Kalimat Mary itu tersembur begitu saja di luar kendalinya—membuat suasana yang hampir saja mencair mulai kembali beku seketika, seolah tiba-tiba saja langsung disetel suhunya minus belasan derajat. Alhasil kini keduanya sama-sama berpandangan; kembali pada kecanggungan yang sama—sialan sekali, padahal nyaris! Mary ingin mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Trent berdeham. “Uh, intinya aku minta maaf.”

Mary menatapnya terkejut. Tidak menyangka bahwa Trent yang lebih dulu memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah, bahkan tanpa ditawari sekalipun.

Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum. “Aku juga minta maaf. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa kamu bukan dokter dingin yang disegani, tetapi cuma dokter sok tahu yang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang idak lebih tahu darinya,” timpal Mary.

Trent memantulkan pandangan itu dan tersenyum. “Aku sekarang juga tahu betapa pemalasnya kau. Jadi, izinkan aku membantu mengembalikan buku-bukunya ke rak, wahai gadis banyak bicara yang suka melakukan hal-hal memalukan.”

Si gadis mengangkat alisnya. “Oh, serius, mau bantu mengembalikan buku-buku?”

“Tentu saja, memangnya aku kelihatan bercanda?”

Mary tersenyum menyaksikan bahwa Trent kini mulai banyak bicara. Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Jarak pandang di antara keduanya menjadi tidak begitu kontras seperti tadi, meskipun Mary tetap saja kalah tinggi. “Bagian bercanda atau serius itu _akulah_ orang yang memutuskannya, ya,” sahut Mary, masih dengan senyuman lebar, “dan syaratnya adalah, biarkan aku melihatmu berdiri dengan satu kaki selama tiga puluh detik.”

Ganti Trent kini yang tiba-tiba melepaskan tawanya. Sama rendah suara tawanya, pun tidak memakan waktu yang lama pula … dan, ikut-ikut membuat Mary terpana juga _._

**Author's Note:**

> menjawab pertanyaan teh ran di notes soal kapan aku gabut … wah ternyata hari itu datang lebih cepat dari yang kukira?? (atau lebih tepatnya, digabut-gabutin sih XD). beribu makasih untuk teh ran atas semangatnya yang tiada putus (?), makasih teh sudah mau jadi kakakku :'))) /kenapa separagraf buat teh ran semua
> 
> oke jadi ini trent/mary, pasangan silang dari otp-nya teh ran **trent** /elli dan otp-ku gray/ **mary**! sementara teh ran yang bikin [ff gray/elli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938337). crack tingkat dewa, jelas. dan mikirin plotnya juga lama sekaliii asdfghjkl tapi untunglah sudah selesai! XD terima kasih telah membaca, ya!


End file.
